Immunocompromised patients with HIV are at increased risk for human herpes virus (HSV). However, Acyclovir which has been the previous drug for treatment of HSV has recently been shown to prove resistant to some strains of HSV. Foscarnet is active in vitro against all HSV at concentrations of 100 - 300uM. And although IV Foscarnet has been shown to have benefit in these patients this trial will determine whether a clinical benefit with fewer side effects can be seen with topical treatment.